In the software industry, centralized computer servers are the systems of choice for a great number of service providers, including application providers, web hosting services, database vendors, internet and firewall proxies, and 24×7 production environments. Some service providers maintain large data centers containing hundreds or thousands of server computers to host the data and/or application offered in their services. Within the maintenance of such data centers, security of data is a concern.